No one will know
by sweetheartsami
Summary: Callie and Brandon have spent a lot of time together even late night dates and kisses, However no one in the house hold. Will they find out? And what happens when Callie discovers something shocking that could get in her way and possibly destroyed her relationship with her brother and the fosters. Tons of twists and turns are taken in this epic fanfiction. Hold tight and read ! :)
1. Chapter 1

I really love the foster so much that I decided I was going to write a fanfiction about Brandon and Callie! yes I ship them hard. I think they are meant for each other. It will just take some time until Callie realizes it too. Please enjoy the first chapter. Thank you :)

(I do not own the foster)

No one will know

Chapter one 

I felt his lips touch mine and the kindle fire burn deep inside of me. I felt butterflies and a weird sensation run through my body. I know what I was doing was wrong but it felt right. For once I felt like I was doing something that I wanted to do. I kissed him more and felt his warm lips touch mine. How deeply I cared for him was incredible. I have never felt a connection with a guy so deep. I kissed him more and more. I wanted to go farther and farther but I open my eyes and pulled away from him.

"Brandon. I hear something I think your moms are home. I should go to my room before they see us."

"Callie! Wait just one last kiss!"

I kissed again then went to my room. I like Brandon a lot but foster siblings aren't allowed to date. But its not like I'm his sister or even related to him. I was stupid to even risk a secret relationship with Brandon. I didn't want me and Jude to get kicked out of the house. No it would never happen because no one would find out. It was simple Brandon and I Could share romantic kisses all we wanted to but we must never get caught. I went down stairs and open the door for Stef and Lena.

"hi, how was your date." I asked them

"Callie it was great thanks for asking is Brandon home?" Lena ask

"Yeah he came back not to long ago." I said

"okay good i want him to take out the trash for me" lena said

Lena went upstairs and disappeared

I decide I was feeling hungry I grab an apple and went to my room witch I shared with Mariana.

Brandon and I have been secretly sharing kisses everytime the house is empty for about one month. The first time Brandon told me he had feelings for me I was shock but I had feelings for him to. It was just I didn't want to get kicked out. Jude was loving this foster house and I couldn't take a chance so I denied my feelings for him and kissed wytt right in front of Brandon so he knew I wasn't into him. It took two weeks of silence between Brandon and I but I Kissed him after he picked me up from the party and kinda saved me from Liam. I fall for him even harder. That was the night I kissed him and a month later I am still kissing him.

I passed Jude on the way to my bed room.

"hey Jude! behave and dust the eraser shavings off the table." I said and walked away.

I went in my room and play the guitar scene Brandon and I have guitar lessons. I have actually got a lot better at playing the guitar. Jesus walks in the bed room.

"Hey have you seen my sister" he asks

"No I haven't. Check the mall or something" I tell him.

"Hey is Brandon home"? I ask

"Yeah he just came in a minute ago his downstairs." He said

"Okay". I say.

I go down stairs and tell lena I was going to the library. But I wasn't really going to the library I was just going to hang out with Brandon instead. Brandon looks at me for a sec then goes to his mom and ask her if he could go have pizza with a couple of his friends. His mom said yes and in my head I was happy because we could hang out.

"hey Brandon can you drive Callie to the library on the way to your friend's house."

"Sure mom."

Callie looks at Brandon for the slightest second and Brandon face has a smerik on it. Callie went out first, then Brandon followed. Brandon went in the car and Callie open the side front door. They didn't stay anything to each other until they were far away in the high way.

"So you lied to your mom? I guess your not such a softie after all?" I said

Brandon looks at me and smiles.

" No I'm not a softie but I do have something plan for us." He said

"Knaw really? what do you have plan for us?" I said

"You'll have to see. Now remember I'm not like any other guys. My dates are kinda different." He says

" Different in a good way or a bad way." I ask

" In a good way." He says

"I know it will be. " I say

I didn't even know what Brandon had in mind. He said he wanted to go on amazing date last week and now he is taking me but where is the question? He hasn't told me where his taking me but I hope it goes well.

We pulled up at an ambondan warehouse. It was right next to a lake. My face look puzzle.

"what are we doing at a warehouse?" I ask

" I don't give out that secret yet. You will just have to go inside with me he says.

"okay" I say.

We go inside and I see a projector on a table and a blanket on the ground. Right next to the blanket is a small panic basket. I look at him puzzled. He set up a panic for us? I would of never guess in a million years.

"We are going to have a panic" he says.

He grab my hands and leads me on the blanket that laying on the ground.

"I can see that" I say smiling at him

No one has every done something special like this to me before. I sit down and he pulls out peanut butter jelly sandwiches and apples.

"Sorry I'm not the best at cooking." He says

" Are you kidding me I love peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." I say , taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"I was hoping you would say that." He says

He stares at me for a couple of seconds and his beautiful brown eyes are just perfect.

"So what is the projector for?" I say.

"Oh yeah it's to watch a movie ." he says

"I like movies "I say.

"Great what movie would you like to watch….? Would you like to watch grown-ups, a hunting in connetic, or life of pi." He says.

"How about a hunting in Connecticut ." I say

"Sounds good he says."

The movie starts to play and he brings out popcorn.

I take the popcorn and put a couple in my mouth.

After we are done watching the movie we go back to his car.

"Brandon this was really nice." I say

"I'm just glad you had a fun time. I did too." He says

We get in his car and we start kissing each other. First his lips meet mine and then my lips meet his. I kiss him more and more. The kisses start to become more and more aggressive. We start locking lips and I don't want to stop. I want this feeling never to go away. Every sec I want something new and exciting to happen and this feeling is just amazing. I lean forward knocking off my sandals and pushing Brandon towards the back of the car seats. I undo Brandon's shirt and begin to take it off. He stops me.

"Wait Callie is you sure you want to do this?" he asks

"Yeah I am." I say

He takes his shirt off and I began kissing him even more. I let his lips touch every inch of my body. And then I don't remember what happens. Everything goes blank and I wake up on my bed.? I get off my bed and look across the room Mariana isn't in her bed. I looked at the alarm clock and the time is 5:50. That's right stef and lena are at a date. Was I dreaming the whole thing or did Brandon and I really slept with each other.

I go down stairs and Brandon is sitting on the table reading something.

"Hey everyone is gone "he says

'"oh yeah I figured they were" I said

"It was a nice date" I said

"It was" he says

I look at him. Should I bring up what we did or just let it be alone. Did he even use protection did I even ask? No no no no no no no no no no no no Brandon is smart I know he used it.

"Brandon you used protection right?" I ask

"of course "he says

Oh okay good.

Well I'm going up stairs.

This is never going to happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After Brandon and I slept together it never felt the same. Things were different between us. We still hang out in secret but we weren't as close as we used to be. I still had wytt to talk to at school but him and I weren't close after I broke it off with him a couple of months ago. Wytt wasn't really the same. It was okay though because I had my brother. That was all that I needed and I was okay.

I walk home after school to find stef and Lena siting down. Jude and I look at them.

"Callie we have some exciting news! Please sit down." They said

Jude and I sat down and waited for the news.

"The foster care found you guys a permanent home. We already met them. They seem really nice they are a little bit on the old side but they have a huge house and they are looking for older children. They are willing to open their house up to you for a permanent home."

I looked at them blank that's great that we found a home but I was really going to miss Brandon and Wytt.

"That's great when are we going to meet them" I ask.

"Today" steff said

"Well okay then I can't wait to meet them "I said putting a fake smile on

"That's great Callie. I almost died when I saw their house." Steff said

"They even have a nice room just for you Callie and a nice room for you Jude. It's really nice! You guys will love it." Lena said

"I know we will." I said

"I'm so excited do they really have a big house!" said Jude

"Yeah" said stef

I walk to my room then closed the door. I guess I would have to say good bye to Brandon. For some strange reason it made me sad that I wouldn't see him anymore but I guess that whole romance between me and him wouldn't of work out any way. I was just glad we didn't get caught.

"Brandon knocks on my door.

"Hey I heard what they said" Brandon said

"Yeah I'm moving." I said

His face was expressionless.

"Well maybe we could do something today." He said

" I can't my new adoption parents are coming for dinner but maybe tomorrow." I said

"Well okay later then tomorrow" he said.

"Yeah "

Later that day they set up diner for us and I got to meet my new parents.

"Um so did you say we are going to be home school?" I asked my new mom "GINGER"

"yeah we step up an office and we have a couple of laptops a smart board tons of books." She said

"You are going to love your new home and you will to Jude." My new foster dad "Todd" said

"I'm sure I will" I said to my new parents.

I was worried about a lot of stuff. First of all if I was even going to like my new home and my new parents. But I just didn't know if I was going to be comfortable with anyone else except from my foster house hold.

"I'm excited I said.

At that moment it was true because I really did want a new start at life. Plus I wanted a family I could call my own. Jude seemed like he really did like it.

It was settled the next day that we would go move in with the Jordon's the next day.

It would be easy for me to pack because all I had to bring was my back pack and clothes that's all I came with.

I guess tomorrow I would be Callie Jordon but the only thing I would be said about was Brandon. :(


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry if there are grammar mistakes . enjoy :)

Chapter 3

That night I packed up all my things and lay in my bed just thinking what my future awaited me. Tomorrow I would leave and my whole future would be different now. I'm getting a permanent family. Finally I wouldn't have to move to different houses but I didn't want to get overly excited it seem like every time I got excited bad things happened. Just like the foster home I was in with Liam. I feel asleep that night thinking about my future. Maybe just Maybe It would turn out good.

I woke up early the night morning. I ran down the stairs fast but quietly and went into the kitchen. No one was up except for me I grab a bagel and was about to go for a walk until I heard a pair of footsteps come down the stairs. It was Brandon. It had major bed hair I couldn't help but smile at him. His eyes were scrunch up from the bright lights. It look like he just woke up from the noise that I probably made coming down here.

"Hey Brandon! Why are you up so early?" I ask

" Maybe someone woke me up and maybe I thought someone broke into the house no reason. I guess." He said.

"okay" I said

"so I guess you heard that I'm leaving tomorrow with the Jordons?" I said

"yeah I heard." He said

" yeah. I feel like its all to sudden but they seem like nice people." I said

"they do Callie. I'm really happy for you and Jude." He said with a half smile on his face.

"Thanks Brandon" I said

" Hey callie you are going to be happy so I'm happy for you maybe we can hang out like right now." He said.

"Yeah what can we do at 4:00." I said

" Go to a coffee shop. There is one just around the corner and they open at 4:00am. I don't like coffee but you do." He said

"Coffee sounds really really good." I said smiling

We drove to the coffee shop and talk for about an hour. It was a Sunday so no one would care that we were gone in the morning. After that we did it in the car for the second time. But the second time felt different it didn't feel like the first time but It felt very smoothing. I don't know but I had a feeling when I left this morning I wouldn't be able to see him for a while.

That afternoon was full of sadness and good byes. I said good byes to the foster family. I knew one day I would see them and when I grew up I would make it up to them for taking care of jude and I.

The car ride was terrible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

It took eight hours drive to the Jordons and the van's seats were very uncomfortable. I felt very happy when I Got out side of the car and saw the amazing house. Their house was huge! It was one of the biggest houses I have seen in my life. It had two floors and a very nice lawn. The house looked like a very big log cabin. I went inside and saw a huge fire place and a very nice flat screen TV. Wow their house was amazing and the weird thing about it was. I was going to be living in it! Jude was going to love it and I could finally start over. I felt like life was finally going my way. Jude left towards his room and I went towards mine. The door had a name tag which said Callie's room. It was also painted pink. I hate Pink but it will have to do. The lock was purple.

"Man they went above and beyond!" I said to myself.

I open the door slowly and the first thing I saw was a huge bed. The bed frame was white and the blanket was pink. The walls were pink and green and the desk was white. On the desk it had an apple laptop.

"Wow" I said out loud.

"I'm glad you like it" said Ginger

"I didn't notice you were behind me. But are you kidding me! I love it! I never had a room to myself." I said

"You deserve it Callie and I'm just happy that we get to offer you that." She said

"Thanks so much" I said

"No problem. Here is a cell phone you have Jude's number, my number and Todd's number." She said

"Thanks again" I said

"Bye Callie. I'm going to bed its 12:00am" she said

"Okay. Good night." I said

I felt really happy for some strange reason I jump on my bed and laid my head on the pillow. It was the softest pillow I have ever laid my head on. I notice a closest door. I got off my bed and open it. It wasn't a closet door but a bathroom.

"Okay this is just way to nice." I said


	5. Chapter 5

hi everyone I would like to thank everyone who fav this story. Also I would like to say Callie and Brandon's character personality is OC(yes it is out of character) Please enjoy the story and yes I am sorry for any grammar mistakes you come upon on. :)

thanks enjoy - :)

* * *

Chapter five

A month had passed and life was going good. I have never felt happy except for the times Brandon and I hang out. I really did miss Brandon. Him and I text everyday but it's still not the same. Brandon was the first guy I ever liked. Maybe we would see each other sometime in the future. Home school was great! The stress of school wasn't too much for me. It made me even enjoy life more.

"Callie time to eat" Ginger said

"okay!" I said

I ran down the stairs and went to the living room. Jude was there. He was already sitting down and he was playing his psp.

"hey jude didn't you get that Psp from Conner." I ask

"yeah I did." He said

" Have you been in touch with him.?" I ask

"Yeah he is staying for the 's going to be epic!" he says

"That's cool." I said

Ginger and Todd sat down at the table.

"Hey Callie. Don't you want to invite any one to the house?" she says

"oh no. I really didn't have one as a friend." I said

"Well callie your friends are always welcome." Todd said

"Thanks" I said and smiled

"What's to eat?" said Jude

"fish" said Ginger

Todd brought over the fish and put it on the table. Gross I thought to myself. He sliced it in half and I flew out of my seat as fast as I could. I ran in my room. Went in the bathroom as fast as I could and puke what I eat that morning. The smell of fish was just horrible. Ginger ran inside the bathroom.

"Callie you okay hun?" Ginger ask

"yeah I'm okay." I said

" okay hun do u want some medicine to make you feel better." She asks

"yeah can I ? I just hate the way fish looks like when its dead" I said

She gave me medicine and right after I took the medicine I feel asleep. Sleep had never felt so good. The next morning I still wasn't feeling well. I had a huge headache and my stomach was hurting. I got off my bed and ran to the bathroom and threw up. What was my life coming too! I didn't eat all day and I slept for about eight hours after I threw up.

The next day I threw up again and Ginger announce that she was going to have a get –to – know each other party with the neighbors. I hate parties so much I thought to myself. But I put off being sick for a while got dress and came out of my room. There were tons of people gather in the house. Teenagers, kids, adults and elderly. I made my way through the crowd and got a drink from the refrigerator. After I got the drink I bump into a girl name lacey

"Hey I'm lacey." She said

"hey I'm Callie" I said

"So I take it u love the neighborhood and the wicked house." She said

"Yeah its pretty cool. I've never leaved in a house like this before so its been nice." I said

"Listen you can talk to me any time. You are the only teenager girl besides me living on this street." She says.

"Oh" I said

"I'm so glad you moved in because I had no one to talk to! Heres my phone number maybe you can text me and we can hang out with each other. I really don't socialize with any one because I'm home school." She said

" that's cool. Yeah. Maybe we can hang out " I said

I ran upsides and threw up.

"It's not going to be a good day today."

I came back down and Ginger introduces me to a family name the Pines.

"Callie this is mr. pine and this is mrs. Pine." Ginger said

"hello my name is Callie." I said

A boy was walking passed and she quickly grab his shirt and pulled him closed to her

"Callie. This is Ryan ."

I stared at him for a couple of seconds. I couldn't help but notice his beautiful blue eyes and his nice wavy skate board blonde hair. Ryan was board, thin but muscular. He had to be about 17 I thought to myself.

" hey. I'm callie" I said

"Ryan" he said smiling

"nice" I said out loud

"what" he said

"nothing" I said

I went to my bed room and felt sick again

I threw up and went back to sleep. What is life!

The next month was just terrible I kept on feeling sick. It felt like I had the flu. I was coughing all the time. And sometimes if I ate something that I didn't like I would throw it up. It was just terrible. Ginger kept on getting me medicine. She said if I got really bad she would schedule an appointment for me. The only thing was that the nearest doctor was three hours away and the nearest hospital was five. I could live without doctor! Brandon and I barley talked. He had school but this morning I got a text message from him

**GOT A SCHOLARSHIP FROM PLAYING THE PIANO! FEELING EXCITING! How's home school going. **

**ME- got principal list for the second time in a row. Home school is so easy.**

**I** put my phone aside. Yes. Home school a piece of cake. My phone buzz.

One new text message

**Hey Callie! This is me LACEYYYYY! Hey girl we should hang out! Do u think I could come to your house? **

**Me- yeah u can come over right now but Ginger and Todd are not home.**

**That's okay**

**Me- alright. See you soon**

No I hate girls who are really girly. But I have to be nice to her I thought. I really did not want to hang out with her but I figured I could make a friend. So I would have to put up with it.

She came over and we talk for a bit.

"Callie that's like your fifth bagel." She said

"So .I'm hungry." I said

"Give me it" she said and takes my bagel

"They are really tiny bagels and very delicious. How can I just have one?" I said

"That's why I had two." She said

"So did you have someone special back at the fosters.?" She said

I look at her. Why would she even ask that question?

"Um for one that personal information I don't want to give out but I did have someone special and he was really nice."I said

"Tell me more" she says

"There is nothing more to that. We were just really good friends but nothing more. Plus I'm eight hours away from him and I'm in the middle of no where." I said

" I'm sorry to hear that.I guess." She said

"yeah" I said

" He sounds like a nice guy. Well Callie I have to go but I'll talk to you tomorrow. Plus I'm not feeling good . You know periods " She said

"yeah. Bye." I said

Periods I can't remember the last time I had my period it was about three months ago. Maybe that's why I'm sick. No callie it's not because of …. No .


End file.
